The Ultimate Truth
by A Bit Of Courage
Summary: Alpha force are going to stay at Alex's house but when one of them gets hurt there holiday turns into a hunt to find out who did this and why. Uncovering secrets they never knew were there along the way. Sorry my summaries aren't very good! Hope you enjoy


**This is my first Fanfiction so please bare with me. Hope you enjoy it!**

Alpha force

Hex

I looked around the airport as I waited for three of his best friends to arrive from the place they live in around the world.

They were all going to Alex's for the Easter holidays but had said he would meet them at his house as he had to get supplies for the camping trip planned for later on in the week.

I smiled as I saw Li heading towards me. She bounded over looking as though she would rather of cart wheeled over here.

"Hey" she said hugging me. "Where are the others?" she said looking around.

"Don't know they should be here any minute" I say looking around. Suddenly I caught a glimpse of the emerging from the crowds. Seeing them I say to Li "speaking of the devils"

"Hey" everyone says as Amber and Li hug each other.

"Come on we had better get going Alex will be where we are" I say and with that we all picked up our bags and walked out of the packed airport.

After about 5 minutes we still hadn't managed to hail a taxi and Amber was becoming impatient.

"How long does it take to hail a cab in Britain?!" Amber moaned.

Suddenly seeing a taxi I dropped my bags and ran into the middle of the road in front of the taxi and stood there staring straight at the taxi coming towards me. I heard the others calling my name but I was busy walking towards where the taxi had stopped in front of me so I could talk to the driver.

"Can you take me and my friends here to (place in Northumberland) please?" I say calmly, smiling at the taxi driver.

"Ye...Yeah, sure" the driver says still in shock.

"Ok, I'll just go get my luggage and friends" I say walking back to pick up my bags.

My friends just stared at me in shock and I laughed as I picked up my bags and started back towards the taxi shouting over my shoulder "Now that's how you hail a taxi in Britain" as I put my bags in the boot and got in the taxi.

"What were you thinking? Running out in front of a cab like that!" Amber says getting in next to Hex.

" Well... I was thinking that Alex would be getting worried but getting hit by a taxi when I ran out in front of it did cross my mind" I say with a smirk. Earning me a glare from all three of them.

So I decided it was around about time that I got my palmtop out.

"He's being anti-social again" Li says. But I just ignore her.

God I'm gonna be happy when Alex is here he seems to be the only one who manages to keep the peace between these two" Paulo says to Li and she laughs. Getting a glare from Amber.

"Yeah tell me about it" Li says

"Talking of Alex" I say ignoring the comments being made about me."I think were here"I say as the taxi slows down.

"Thank God I can't cope with those two anymore" Paulo says jumping out of the taxi and grabbing his bags. Everyone gets out and starts towards the house after Amber has paid the taxi driver.

Suddenly the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"I have a bad feeling I say quickening my pace towards the house. The others following close behind.

That's when we all noticed the front door was open. _This is wrong_ I thought. _Alex has always been strict about security._

Dumping my bags I turn to the others and whisper "check all the rooms". They all nod as they also dump their bags and start into the house all going in different directions so we can check all the rooms.

I walk into the kitchen and having a good look around see no one so I shout "clear" to let the others know there's no one there. A few seconds later I hear Paulo and Amber shout the same thing back. Then suddenly a scream comes from the dining room. Then Li shouted the one thing we didn't want to hear.

"Oh my God, Alex!"

**Reviews are welcome! Please tell me what you think. Was it good? Bad? should i stop all together? **


End file.
